


look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now

by Atanvarnie



Series: Who let these arseholes become teachers [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanvarnie/pseuds/Atanvarnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Grantaire and Enjolras finally got together. </p>
<p>Or never bet against the Thenardier siblings</p>
            </blockquote>





	look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlounderTech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlounderTech/gifts).



Eponine started out at the faces of her students waiting for them to finish discussing the Mona Lisa part of her was wondering how long before they realise that she was waiting for someone to talk about the restored copy and bring them on to the actual topic. Unfortunately they seemed to be more focused on what happened the night before and hoping that she didn’t know that the answers were googled. Maybe I should give them a hint she thought letting her lips curl up into a smile for a second waiting for the observant ones to pick up on this.

She’d give them five more minutes then she’d rip them apart, and help them build their own idea rather than repeating ideas blindly from online. Waiting she grabbed her phone wanting to see what Combeferre and Courfeyrac had planned for Enjolras this year. When her phone did go off it wasn’t the expected snapchat of Enjolras trying to escape the bindings whilst Courfeyrac made him watch a show for him to rage against to forget the lecture he should be teaching. Instead it was from Gavroche and it showed Enjolras lecturing the students and the students cowering away from the righteous passion that Gavroche had helpfully added in red white and blue.

Forgetting for the moment the plan that she had for the lecture she stared at the influx of texts that came from Gavroche.

**Gavroche:** shouldnt E be tied up at this point???

**Gavroche:** hes scaring the students

**Gavroche:** they were expecting anything but the righteous rage tht is E on the French rebellion

**Gavroche:** also there is a fb page about this now

**Gavroche:** they now understand why R takes this class

**Gavroche:** which he is as always late to

**Gavroche:** this is gonna be fun

Letting her face fall against the desk the bang scared the students all of them turning to stare at her. Grabbing her phone back from her desk she messaged Combeferre.

**Eponine:** I thought it was agreed that you would never ever ever let E teach that class ever again

**Eponine:** So why is he teaching it?

Staring at the class she rearranged her plan.

“Wrong all of you. So what you are now going to talk about is reconstruction of paintings and if you think this painting should be restored and not what google tells you yes I can see it.”

Part of her wanted to leave the lecture and go save what was left of the class. But her class came first and well it would serve as a reminder for the idiots to not forget next time. She left her phone on the desk and focused on her class.

After the class ended and someone in the back looked ecstatic for some reason she picked up her phone to see just what it was she missed. 

**Combeferre:** wait what

**Combeferre:** so we checked and we may have been a bit too confident

**Combeferre:** a little

**Combeferre:** but R should be there

**Combeferre:** and we are on our way so we should be there soon

**Combeferre:** maybe he hasn’t yet fully yet started on his rant

**Combeferre:** okay so he has

**Combeferre:** we can hear him from here

**Combeferre:** and I can see R infront of us

**Combeferre:** i think is he actually moving fast????

**Combeferre:** this is actually not a much of a surprise

**Combeferre:** so if you haven’t guessed this is Couf

**Combeferre:** on Ferres phone

**Combeferre:** don’t read into this

**Combeferre:** at all

**Combeferre:** but yeah

**Combeferre:** ferre is trying to distract E

**Combeferre:** i mean the students are no longer scared but

**Combeferre:** i think theyre gonna have a lot to mock us about tomorrow

**Combeferre:** and yes by us i mean ferre and me

**Combeferre:** R what are you planning on doing

**Combeferre:** is now really the time to sass E

**Combeferre:** E youre not helping

**Combeferre:** Oh my god

**Combeferre:** Oh my god

**Combeferre:** Oh my god

**Combeferre:** R just confessed

**Combeferre:** and kissed E

**Combeferre:** your gonna kill us bc you werent here

**Combeferre:** and you cant see Es face

**Combeferre:** wait gav recorded? is recording this

**Combeferre:** so you can see it

**Combeferre:** but R confessed

**Combeferre:** and Es doing nothing

**Combeferre:** i think might have actually shut E down

**Combeferre:** total white noise in his head right now

**Combeferre:** and ferre is taking him away

**Combeferre:** and the class is also stunned in silence

**Combeferre:** should i leave

**Combeferre:** should i teach this class

**Combeferre:** ep answer your phone

**Combeferre:** ep

**Combeferre:** i left

**Combeferre:** i hope R will be okay

**Combeferre:** he seems to be

**Combeferre:** so after the white noise ended

**Combeferre:** E decided to fight to get back to the class

**Combeferre:** i really hope this room isnt being recorded bc i don’t think any of us can explain tying E up and him screaming at us

**Combeferre:** he really didnt want to stay put and be distracted this time

**Combeferre:** i mean more then normally

**Combeferre:** we let him go early bc he had to have known by now the lecture is over

**Combeferre:** wait omg oh my god

**Combeferre:** are they

**Combeferre:** are they

**Combeferre:** yes

**Combeferre:** i can see them theyre kissing!!!

**Combeferre:** the lords work is done

She finished scrolling through the texts smiling as the two morons had finally gotten round to fixing things, and had nothing to do with the bet that she and Gavroche had just won. Smirking as she clicked on the video that Gavroche had sent her, she thought of how many people had disbelieved her. She knew her best friend would confess first Enjolras was far too scared to be the first one to act.

Inside the class room

“Really Enjolras.” Grantaire lent against the doorframe watching as the students and the lecturer turned to face him.

“Really, this is my class.” The blonde stared Grantaire down, no one had told him who would replace him for these lectures. Finding out it was Grantaire sent a flutter in his heart, Grantaire who knew enough about his favourite subject to teach his class. And teach it well not just mocking the students who rebelled for their rights. He didn’t let any of this show on his face, turning back to try and continue the lecture.

“Enjolras we could hear you from outside you might want to calm down. You know that Gav is recording this right?” Grantaire didn’t move from the door way but he could hear Combeferre and Courfeyrac appear behind him. Glad that he had the two of them to help him with this. He didn’t want to stop Enjolras from speaking far from it, but he knew that the students weren’t ready for how passionate Enjolras could get. That they wouldn’t be paying attention to anything he said.

“Why would I have to lower my voice?” Enjolras could see Combeferre and Courfeyrac appear behind Grantaire; he really was terrible to hide behind the only one who could hide behind him was Gavroche and not for much longer if he kept growing like a weed. He thought that they would be distracted for longer, but his plan to get them together had worked, they hadn’t had the time to tie him up.

“Maybe it has something to do with the other lectures that are going on right now? I mean they’re not as important as my art classes but still they might not want to be blessed to hear your beautiful voice shouting out revolution.” Grantaire smiled at him, stepping into the room. “You have a choice you know calm down or we can carry on with the tradition. I know everyone here, not including Gav of course, wants to know what the tradition is.”

“Not gonna happen you can tell the love bird traitors to leave.” There was no hint of resentment in his tone. Though he wanted to scream at them, they managed to sort their love lives out finally and yet they still had to try and stop him from teaching these students how important the June rebellion was.

“Is there something wrong with the love birds?” Grantaire wondered aloud stepping into the lecture hall.

“Nothing apart from what the traitors may attempt to do if they come in here.” Enjolras glared at them, remembering the time that they couldn’t stop him by arguing, and resorted to giving him sleeping pills.

“Remember we are in front of students here. Now go with them don’t you think they want to talk to you about what happened last night?” Combeferre and Courfeyrac took this as a suggestion to walk into the class.

“He’s right you know.” Courfeyrac said as he wandered into the room.

“Leave. I have a lecture to teach.” Enjolras turned back to the class, they might have had a point the students no longer looked scared like he was going rip them apart.

“You mean I have a lecture to teach” Grantaire moved across the room holding on to Enjolras’ hand. Both of them wanting to remember the feeling of their skin touching.

“I have a lecture to teach though if you want to stay then you are more than welcome too.” Enjolras blurted out. Realising that Grantaire still hadn’t let go of his hand yet, and wanting to stay like this for a little longer.

“We’re gonna have to drag him out then.” Combeferre said from over Grantaire’s shoulder, causing both of them to jump, and Grantaire to let go of Enjolras’s hand to both of their disappointments.

“Not gonna happen.” Enjolras had slightly resigned himself to not teaching the lecture the way he wanted it too, but he hadn’t expected Grantaire to smile softly.

“Time to give it up if Combeferre has declared it to be so, it’s easier to go along with his will then try and fail and get carried out by force.” Grantaire said, smiling at Enjolras.

“I’m not going to give into him.” Muttering to himself, Enjolras continued “One day it won’t work.”

“You are such a nerd to do you know that. I can’t believe I love you.” Grantaire only realised he had said that out loud when there was a pointed silence from the lecture room, even Gavroche had stopped typing.

“You what” Enjolras was shocked, not believing what Grantaire had said though he wanted to. He couldn’t believe that Grantaire really did love him back. “Combeferre this isn’t fair.”

“What’s not fair, Enjolras, come on you need to leave, I have a class planned and everything.” Grantaire smiled softly, part of him was thinking that Enjolras was going to freak out about his confession. Stepping forward he kissed Enjolras softly on the lips the room froze again. Before the students starting tapping wondering who exactly had won the bet.

“Wha-” Enjolras stared blankly at Grantaire, his mind still stuck on the moment Grantaire’s lips pressed against his.  He didn’t feel Combeferre and Courfeyrac pull them out of the room.

“So let’s not talk about that. At all. Gav I’m looking at you in particular.”

“Let me go.” Enjolras glared at the two bodies blocking his way to the door.

“You need to let it go he’s probably done teaching.” Courfeyrac tried to pacify Enjolras.

“Let me go. Now.” Enjolras pulled against the tie that was being used to tie his hands together.

“And let all my plans of being an evil torturer burst into flames.” Courfeyrac shared a look with Combeferre trying to decide if it really had been enough time.

“Yes.” Enjolras replied still trying to pry his wrists apart.

“We might as well let him go now. The lecture will have finished.” Combeferre stated wanting to let Enjolras go now that he was no longer staring into space, or screaming to be let go.

Untying Enjolras Courfeyrac stepped back as he watched Enjolras run out towards the lecture room. “Should we follow him?”

“Does it really matter what I say, you’re gonna follow him anyway?” Combeferre took Courfeyrac’s hand pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“You’re just saying that because you want to see what he’s going to do.” Courfeyrac accused pulling down the corridor.

“You can never prove that.” Smiling at each other they turned round the final corner wanting to see what Enjolras had planned.

What they hadn’t expected was to see, but wanted to happen was Enjolras holding on to Grantaire, both of them pressed together sharing sweet kisses.


End file.
